An Enterprise Family, Part II
by Rynne Harrison
Summary: Kate's reaction to the surprise birthday party that Jim decides to throw for her. Written in response to Ellie-Mae Winchester-Kirk's story An Enterprise Family. Jim/OFC1 Bones/OFC2 Follows along with the "Safe and Sound" Series.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing but Kate, C.J. and Leia. Ellie owns Riley. The plot is ours too.**

**AN: Well, here it is. You asked for it. This was written in response to An Enterprise Family by Ellie-Mae Winchester-Kirk. This is Kate's reaction to Jim's surprise party for her. I want to thank Ellie for writing me such an awesome story. I've never had anyone do that for me before. It means so much to me. There's actually going to be two versions of the chapter. There'll be a PG-rated one and an R-rated one, just cause I can't help myself, especially with these two. So read An Enterprise Family first then this one. It fits in with our "Safe and Sound" series. Enjoy, and thanks again for the love and support for us, and the birthday wishes.**

**An Enterprise Family Part II**

"_Surprise!"_

Kate McLean gazed wide-eyed around the room, taking in the decorations. Jim walked up to her, took her hand and led her further into the room. "Jim, did you...?"

He nodded, his blue eyes twinkling. "Yeah, I wanted to do something special for your birthday, so I thought that this would be a neat idea. I asked Riley and Bones to help me plan it."

Kate's eyes moistened with unshed tears. "This is incredible, Jamie. Thank you." She threw her arms around his neck, kissing him on the mouth as she felt his arms wrap around her small waist. "No one has ever done this for me before."

Jim smiled. "Well, you deserve it and more, my wife." He kept one arm around her as she received hugs from the other members of the crew.

Bones hugged her loosely. "Happy birthday, darlin'."

She smiled up at him. "Thank you, Bones."

Riley walked up to her and hugged her hard, as Jim looked down at two of the most important women in his life. "Happy birthday, sis."

Kate grinned. "Thanks, honey. I love the decorations."

Riley grinned back. "I'm glad."

Spock nodded at her. "Happy birthday, Lieutenant."

Jim arched an eyebrow. "Spock, we're off duty. I think you can call my wife by her first name now."

Spock tilted his head then nodded. "My apologies, Jim," he said to Jim, then turned back to Kate. "Happy birthday, Kate."

Kate nodded back. "Thank you, Spock."

She walked over to the food table and received more birthday wishes from Sulu and Chekov. She looked over the bottles of alcohol that Scotty had brought. Sitting over to the side was a bottle of Irish whiskey, which happened to be Kate's favorite. "Scotty, you didn't..."

Scotty glanced over to the bottle, and chuckled. "Aye, lassie. I did. I've been saving that for a special occasion for you and Jim, and since we couldn't really celebrate your wee boy's birth like we were supposed to, I thought this was the next best thing."

Kate grinned, as he cracked the seal and opened the bottle. She got a small tumbler, put an ice cube from the bucket into the glass, and held it out to him. "Pour me some of that whiskey, Mr. Scott."

She watched as the amber liquid slowly filled the glass. She smiled wider, as she heard the whiskey hitting the ice. It had been a long time since she had had good whiskey.

A hand holding a glass moved in next to her. "Mind if I join you?" Jim murmured.

She glanced back at him. "Not at all, handsome."

Scotty finished pouring the drinks, as Jim cleared his throat. "Everyone if I can have your attention, please..."

Before he could say another word, the door chime sounded. "Yes?" Jim called.

"There's a special delivery here for Lieutenant Kirk," a voice answered.

Jim gazed over at Kate and smiled. "Come in," he told them.

The door to the ready room slid open to reveal Leia and C.J. "Mama, Dada," he yelled holding his arms out to his parents.

Kate walked quickly over to her son. "Hi, baby boy. Did you have a good day today?"

C.J. nodded.

As Kate was cuddling with C.J. and talking with him, Jim whispered to Leia, "You brought them?"

She nodded. "Yeah, Dad, I put them over on the conference table."

Jim smiled, hugging his adopted daughter. "Thanks, kiddo, I appreciate it. Why don't you go get yourself and your brother something to drink. We're about to do the cake."

"Okay." She took C.J.'s hand. "Come on little bro. Let's go get something to drink."

He nodded and she carried him over to where there were soft drinks and she replicated some juice for the little boy.

Jim watched as they walked away. He smiled to himself as he thought about how far he had come as a man, and they had come as a family. He cleared his throat, and began again. "Now, since everyone is here, may I have your attention, please..."

The low rumble of voices quieted as everyone waited for him to speak. He glanced around the room. The members of his family and crew turned towards him. Kate stepped closer and wrapped an arm around his waist, as she held her glass in her other hand. She gazed up at him, then at their kids. For the first time, in a long time, she felt content.

He gazed down at the woman that had helped him be a better person than he ever thought he could be. She was the only one that had ever gotten him, understood him. She completed him. His eyes softened as he then looked around the room. "I just wanted to take this opportunity to thank you for coming. It means a lot to us that all of you helped me pull this off for the woman who means the world to me. I would not be the person I am today, without the love and support that I've gotten from her. She is my other half, my rock. I would like to propose a toast, so everyone raise your glass. To Lieutenant Katherine Anne Kirk, my wife, my friend, the mother of my children, my partner in crime. Happy Birthday, sweetheart."

Throughout the room, she heard the echoing of Jim's toast. From his perch over on the couch, she heard her little boy's voice saying, "Yay Mama!"

She took a sip of her drink, looking up at the man beside her. She could see the emotions that she felt reflected back in his bright blue eyes. She saw love, sincerity, and desire mirrored on his face. She smiled softly at him, knowing that he felt the same as her.

He took her drink out of her hand and set both of them down on his desk. He wrapped his arms around her waist, as she draped her arms around his neck, her fingers playing with his short hair. "I love you, Kit-Kat, now and forever," he murmured against her lips.

"I love you, too, Jamie, till the end of time," she whispered back. She drew his head down and brushed his lips with hers.

Their surroundings fell away as Jim deepened the kiss. He loved the way his wife tasted. Even with the whiskey, she had a flavor that was just her, distinctly Kate. He wanted to go deeper. Tell everyone that the party was over, kick them out and have his way with her right now, but he couldn't. As he came back to his senses, he heard the whistles and cat-calls ringing out around them. He pulled away from her with a peck on her lips. "Wait until tonight, you little minx," he panted softly. "Tonight, you're _mine."_

She opened her eyes, looking directly into the heat of his. She knew that she was in for a night of absolute pleasure. "I'm looking forward to it," she breathed heavily. She noticed the lights had dimmed. Someone had lit the candles on the birthday cake, and everyone started singing "Happy Birthday".

"Make a wish, honey," Jim whispered.

She closed her eyes, thought for a minute, opened them, took a deep breath, and blew the tiny flames out. She held up a finger to Jim's lips. "You know I'm not going to tell you my wish, or it's not going to come true."

"Damn..." he muttered, chuckling. "I can't pull one over on you, can't I?"

Her blue eyes sparkled with mischief. "Never can and never will."

Kate picked up a knife that was positioned next to the cake. She slowly sunk it into the moist cake. She then lifted it up, then made another cut. She picked up the serving spatula and served the first piece. "There, I'm not really good at this, so will someone come here and cut the rest of this."

Everyone laughed. Jim quickly called down to the mess, and had one of the cooks come up and finish cutting the rest of the cake. As the slices were distributed, the friends gathered around and started eating the delicious confection.

Kate took a bite and moaned. "My God, this is good cake." She licked the icing off the spoon. She whispered to Jim, "Why don't you ask those nice ladies in the mess if they have any icing left over. We could have some fun with that."

Jim grinned. "Great minds think alike. There's a bowl waiting for us back in our quarters that I snuck in, while you weren't looking."

Kate laughed. "God, you are such a little sneak. Now, I know where C.J. gets it from."

"Yep," he replied, chuckling.

The plates were cleared away, as the crew sat around the table, relaxing and talking. Kate got up from her chair. "I'm going to get another drink, she told Jim, "Do you want another one, honey?"

He nodded. "Thanks, babe," he said, turning to Sulu. "We were just approved to go to Starbase forty-two, which means shore leave."

As they continued talking, C.J. waddled up to Jim, lifting his arms up. "Dada, up!" he ordered. Jim scooted his chair back, and lifted C.J. up, settling him onto his lap. "Luff you, Dada," the little boy said.

"I love you, too, buddy." He snuggled back into his father's chest, playing with the trim on his sleeve.

Kate poured the drinks, then turned around. She saw the two blond heads of her husband and her son, huddled together. She stood there for moment, falling in love with Jim even more.

"Aye, lassie, if that ain't a picture to be had."

She looked next to her. Scotty had walked up beside her on one side. Bones was on the other. "Scotty, you startled me."

He gazed at her sympathetically. "I'm sorry, lass." He nodded toward Jim and her son. "I was just telling the good doctor here that I never thought I'd see the day that Jim Kirk would be sitting there with a wee boy on his lap, and looking so content."

Kate shook her head, understanding. "I know. If you had told me years ago that I would have this life, I wouldn't have believed it."

Bones smiled. "Well, you're a good influence for him. You keep him grounded."

Kate grinned. "Nah, he keeps me grounded. I'm a lucky woman."

Bones draped an arm around her shoulders. "By the way, Riley and I are taking the kids tonight, so ya'll can have some time alone."

Kate stood on tiptoe and kissed his cheek. "Thanks, Bones," she said gratefully.

"Hey, Bones," Jim called from his chair, turning to face them. "Are you getting fresh with my girl?"

"Nah, ya infant." He smiled. "Just telling her that Riley and I are doing babysitting duty tonight."

"Unca Bwones," C.J. said happily. Then he looked at Kate. "Mama, pwesents," he said, pointedly.

Jim chuckled. "I think Mr. C.J. here wants you to open your presents. Besides, I do, too."

Kate laughed as she walked over to him with their drinks. "Okay, boys, point taken." She sat down next to Jim and C.J. She set his drink down in front of him and took a sip from hers.

Leia walked over and sat next to her, on the other side. "Happy Birthday, Mom." She hugged Kate tightly. This was the woman who had given her the strength to stay alive all those years ago on Tarsus IV. Even though, Kate wasn't her mother by blood, she was her mother in every way that really mattered. "I love you."

Kate hugged her back. "I love you, too, Bug," she murmured. The nickname came naturally to her lips. They pulled back and looked at each other.

Leia studied Kate, her eyes wide. "You haven't called me Bug since I came to live with you and Dad."

Kate chuckled, embarrassed. "I know. It just happened. I know you're a teenager. But you'll still be our little Bug, to me."

Leia shrugged. "I don't care, Mom. Dad still calls me it from time to time. Just don't let it get out." She looked over at Chekov. "There's a couple guys I like, and it would just kill me, if they knew that my parents called me Bug."

Kate laughed. "Okay, honey. It'll be our secret." She saw out of the corner of her eye that Jim had nodded to someone over by the door.

Jim cleared his throat. "Alright, I guess Spock is going to go first."

Spock nodded. "Yes," he replied. He turned to Kate. "I was not sure what to get you for your birthday, Kate. I decided that this would be appropriate." He strummed the instrument that he had in his hand and began to sing.

C.J. turned toward the music and was transfixed by the music that Spock was making. He watched as Spock's fingers glided over the strings.

Kate recognized the tune as one of her favorite Irish songs. Tears came to her eyes, as a memory fluttered through her brain. She could see her father sitting with a guitar, singing the same song. His dark blue eyes twinkling as he sang. The memory left as she became aware of her surroundings again. Kate grabbed Jim's hand tightly.

Jim looked over at her concerned. "Honey, what's wrong?"

"My dad," she whispered, her voice tight with emotion. "My dad used to sing this song to me."

"Yeah?"

She nodded. "Yeah. He would." A tear rolled down her cheek. But it was for happiness. Spock finished the song, with a nod to her. With his simple gift, Spock had not only given her a song, but he had also let her open up another memory of her parents. She scooted her chair back and stood up. She walked over to him, and gave Spock a brief hug. "I know Vulcans do not like to hug, but I had to. Thank you for the song. My father sang this to me when he was trying to get me to sleep. I just remembered it. It was one of my favorite songs."

He smiled gently. "You are very welcome, Kate. I am glad that you enjoyed it."

She smiled through her tears. "I did, Mr. Spock. Very much."

He led her back to her chair. Then he turned and sat down on the sofa.

She sat down, wiping her eyes. She took in the stack of presents before her. "Holy crap, you guys." She picked up the first present, looked at the tag. "Okay, this is from Nyota." She tore the paper off of the small box. "Ny, this is awesome. This is the perfume that I keep borrowing from you."

Nyota nodded her head. "Yeah. The last time we took shore leave. They had a store there that had it. I decided to get you your own bottle, since you liked it so much."

Kate reached over and grasped Nyota's hand. "Thank you, Ny. I love it." She let go of her hand and reached for another present.

From Scotty, she got a bottle of her favorite Irish whiskey. From Sulu, she received a potted, miniature rose bush. From Chekov, a small canvas that he had painted. She could see two figures in the painting. One was dressed in a long white gown, the other in dark gray dress clothes. "Pavel, did you do this?"

He nodded. "Da. I painted this when we were in Napa for your wedding. Do you like it?"

She got up and walked over to him quickly, kissing him on the cheek. "I love it Pavel. It's beautiful."

The young man's face flushed and he ducked his head.

Kate walked back over to her chair as Riley handed her a small wrapped box. "This is from me."

Kate sat down and studied her sister-in-law for a moment. "But Riley, you're already babysitting for us tonight. That's enough."

Riley shook her head. "Well, like my brother, I like to go a little overboard. So I got you this."

Kate shook her head. "Riley, you shouldn't have."

Riley grinned. "Well, I did. Just open the damn present, Kate."

Kate did as she was told, ripping the paper. She opened the box. Inside, nestled on a black piece of velvet, was an old-style picture frame. There was Kate as her fifteen-year-old self. Next to her was a small girl, about six-years-old. "Oh, my God, Riley…" She looked up at her sister-in-law, tears falling from her eyes. "I remember when this was taken. You kept it, all this time?"

Riley nodded. "Yeah, I did. You were the only friend I had growing up. I had to keep it. When I saw you down on Kronos I recognized you immediately. I had to save you. You are the best thing that has happened to my brother, and you're the best thing that's happened to me. I love ya, sis."

"I love you, too, Riley." The two women hugged. They pulled back and looked at each other. Both of them had tears rolling down their faces, but were smiling.

Bones came up and handed Kate his present. "Here you go, darlin'. There's actually two presents in there. One of them is from Jo and me. The other is from my mama."

Kate smiled. She loved McCoy's family. During the time that Jim was recovering from the Khan incident, the six of them had gone to Georgia and visited Ellie McCoy. From their Academy years, Jim and Kate had been honorary McCoys, but now Ellie wanted to meet C.J. and Riley. The moment that Ellie had laid her eyes on the little boy, he was her adoptive grandson. Ellie had gone out of her way to include Jim and his family in everything that they had done, even having a cookout to welcome them to Georgia, and she helped in Jim's recovery. That was two of the best weeks of her life.

"Okay, Bones." She opened the first one. There was a picture frame like Riley's. But the picture was of Jim, Kate, C.J., Leia, Bones, and his daughter Jo. All of them were smiling, and C.J.'s hand was holding one of Jo's braids. Kate giggled. "Was this taken at our house?"

Bones shook his head. "Nope. This was during the two weeks that we spent in Georgia when Jim was recovering."

"Oh, yeah, this was right before Jim threw me into the pool. Am I right?"

Bones chuckled. "Yep."

Jim looked over her shoulder. "Oh, yeah, I remember that day." He laughed. "That was fun."

Kate elbowed him in the ribs and muttered, "I think that was your favorite past time that whole trip, making sure I was wet."

Jim leaned over and kissed her quickly. "In more ways than one, my dear."

Kate could feel her face flush. "Jim!" He shoved him gently away from her. "Oh, my God. You're terrible."

Jim grinned. "But you love me."

She leaned forward and kissed him again. "Yeah, I do." She focused her attention on the remaining package that was in her lap. She ripped the paper open. Inside it was a book of family recipes. She flipped through the pages and noticed the neat handwriting.

"Mama told me that you were interested in her recipes," he said, "so she copied all the recipes that ya'll liked. She wrote you a little note in the front."

Kate held the book to her chest. "I love it. Please tell your mama thank you."

Bones nodded. "I will, but I think you can call her yourself. I think she's pretty much adopted you, just like she adopted Jim."

She laughed. "Alright, I'll call her later."

As Leia walked up to her with a couple packages, Jim leaned over and whispered in her ear. "You have another one in our cabin, that's just from me. I didn't think you would want to open it here." He waggled in his eyebrows.

"You're right." She told him. Then she looked over as Leia handed her the presents that she had in her hands.

She pointed to the little box. "This one is from C.J. and me."

Kate ripped the paper and opened the ring box. She carefully flipped the lid open. In it was a small ring that had multi-colored stones. "Oh, my God. It's beautiful."

Leia ducked her head slightly. "Dad helped us pick it out. It's a mother's ring. It has our birthstones in it."

Kate pulled Leia in for a hug. "I love it, sweetie. It's gorgeous." She kissed Leia on the cheek, then leaned over and kissed C.J. on the cheek. She looked up at Jim, her eyes locked on his. "Thank you, honey."

"You're welcome, sweetheart." He glanced down to the long box. "This one's from me."

She ripped open the paper. As she was about to remove the lid, she saw Jim hand C.J. over to Leia. She slowly lifted the lid. There, nestled on a piece of black velvet was a perfectly flawless, diamond pendant. It had six stones, one larger than the next. "Holy shit, Jamie…" she gasped. Her hands shook as she picked up the necklace. "It's… wow." She held it out to him. "Put it on me, please?"

He took the necklace, and as she draped her long hair across her shoulder, he laid the necklace around her neck. He quickly clasped the closure, caressing her shoulders. "There," he murmured, turning her to face him. "It looks beautiful on you, and it sits low enough that you can wear it under your uniform."

"You've got nice taste, laddie," Scotty called out.

She could hear gasps from the other crewmembers. She looked up at him tears with tears in her eyes. She lifted a hand and caressed the pendant against her skin. "Thank you, Jamie. It's unbelievable."

He pulled her up from her chair as he stood up from his. He caressed her cheek. "Nothing but the best for my girl, Kit-Kat," he whispered. He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer. He felt her arms drape around his neck. He dipped his head and brushed her lips with his. "Happy Birthday, babe."

She returned his kiss. "Thank you," she murmured. She turned toward their friends and family. "I just want to thank everyone for coming and for your presents. I love it all." She leaned against Jim, feeling his arms still around her waist. "You've made this one birthday that I will never forget."

Everyone clapped at her small speech. Jim kissed the top of her head and then looked at their friends. "And now, if you will excuse us. I think we're going to go celebrate in private. Bones, Riley, you okay with the kids?"

Bones chuckled. "Yep. We've got them handled. We'll take the presents with us to our rooms, and ya'll can pick 'em later, when you come get the kids. Go on, ya infant, go ravish your wife."

"Yeah, Jim, we'll clean up," Uhura told him. "You go celebrate with Kate."

He looked down at Kate. "You done with your drink?"

She nodded, noticing the twinkle of mischief in his baby blues. "Yeah… What are you going to do?"

Without warning, Jim picked her up and threw her over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. "Say goodbye, Kate."

She immediately started squirming. "Damnit, Jim, put me down."

He shook his head, laughing. "I said, 'say goodbye, Kate.'"

She looked over at Leia and C.J. They were both laughing at their parents' antics. She shrugged, finally realizing that she was not going to get out of this. "Goodbye, Kate," she said, giggling, waving to everyone. "God, Jim, you're so lucky that I'm wearing jeans, so I'm not flashing my ass to everyone.

He walked through the doors from his ready room to the bridge. The helmsman turned around and started to announce his presence, when he waved his arm. "Never mind, Lieutenant. I'm just passing through, and I'm off duty."

The lieutenant stared at Kate, who was slung over his captain's shoulder. He finally remembered that it was the captain's wife's birthday. "Happy Birthday, ma'am," he called out.

Kate laughed, shrugging at her husband's antics. "Thank you, Lieutenant."

Jim strode across the bridge and into the turbolift. He pushed the button to go down to the level where their quarters were located. The doors closed and the lift started moving. Jim let go of her legs and let her slide down his body. He backed her against the wall and kissed her, hard. He outlined her bottom lip with his tongue, wanting to plunder the moist depths of her mouth. He felt her arms go around his neck and plunge into his short hair, as her mouth opened wider. His tongue dipped into her opened mouth, their tongues teasing and tasting each other. Her legs came up and wrapped around his waist. His hands held her against him. He heard her moan slightly. They pulled away from each other, both panting for breath.

"God, Jamie, I love you. Thanks for the party, and the presents," she breathed.

"You're welcome, Kit-Kat." He smiled softly at her. "I'm glad you liked it."

The chime sounded, and the doors slid open. Kate went to put her legs down, but Jim shook his head. "Stay," he ordered. He walked out of the turbolift and down the hall. He stopped in front of the door to their quarters. He hit the panel with his elbow. The doors opened silently. He walked through, and the doors slid silently closed. He carried her into their bedroom.

On the bed, was a box wrapped in dark blue paper and a giant blue bow.

He set her down on the bed, then sat next to her. He handed the package to her. "Happy birthday, Kit-Kat."

She looked at the box. "This is the one you didn't want me to open in front of everyone?"

He nodded. "Yeah. I hope you like it, and it's the right size."

She untied the ribbon and draped it around his neck. She took a corner of the paper and tore it off the box. She cleared the paper away and lifted the lid. She moved the tissue paper aside and inside the box was a deep blue satin negligee and robe. "My God, Jamie… It's beautiful." She lifted the satin material out of the box, and put it up to her cheek. "I love it."

"Why don't you go put it on. I want to see you in it," he murmured darkly.

"Alright." She picked up the box, stood up, and carried it to the bathroom. She quickly stripped out of her clothes and put the nightgown on over her head. She let it fall gracefully to the floor. She looked at herself in the mirror. The lace bodice hugged her breasts. The dark blue material contrasted nicely with her pale skin. The diamond necklace fell between her rounded globes. When she walked, her right leg was exposed almost up to her hip. "Damn, Jamie…" She turned and took out the sheer robe. She slid it on, mussed her hair, so it fell in soft waves. She sprayed a little bit of perfume that she had on the counter. She took a deep breath, turned out the light, and pushed the panel to open the door.

She walked into the bedroom, and looked around. Jim had dimmed the lights to a soft glow. Next to the bed, there was a bucket of champagne with two glasses on the nightstand. Jim got up from the bed. He picked up a glass of champagne and walked over to her. He handed the glass to her. He was wearing blue boxers and a robe that was the same color as her negligee. She took the glass of champagne and took a sip. Her eyes locked on his over the rim of the glass, seeing desire in those blue eyes. They drank the champagne until their glasses were empty.

"God, Kat, you look incredible," he growled.

"Thank you," she murmured.

He took her empty glass from her, turned and set both of them down on the nightstand. Then with a speed that surprised her, he swept her off her feet, and held her to his chest. He pressed his lips to hers. He wanted to devour her. He could taste the champagne on her lips, as he licked her bottom lip. She opened her mouth wider and allowed his tongue to taste her again.

She felt the feeling of falling backwards as her back hit the bed and her head hit the pillows, as he threw her to the bed. Jim followed her down onto the bed. She could feel his hands caressing her body, the rough calluses on his fingers igniting sparks that danced across her skin. She felt so loved, so cherished. She pulled back just enough so she could breathe. She could feel him nipping and sucking the skin on her neck, her shoulder. He slid her robe and then the strap off, placing kisses on the revealed skin. "Jamie… make me yours, again. Please, make love to me."

Jim lifted his head and looked down at the beautiful creature below him. Her hair was fanned out on the pillow. Her lips were full and bruised. Her eyes were shining with love, desire, and passion. He smiled and nodded. "God, baby, I love you so much."

He stripped the robe off of his body. He caressed her body and touched her in places that only he knew would set her off. He slid the robe from her shoulders. Every time he revealed a new place on her body, he would drag his lips across it, tasting her, teasing her. He dipped his head and covered a lace-covered nipple with his mouth. He continued to torment her by blowing on her wet skin as he slowly pulled the nightgown off her, she arched her back, bringing her breasts closer to his mouth. He flung the nightgown to the floor as he lifted her up, so he could take a nipple into his mouth. "Jesus… Jamie…" He sucked and teased one then the other until they were both hard points, drawing a moan from her.

He slid down her body, kissing and caressing her until his hands reached the junction of her thighs. He spread her legs wider, so he could taste her moist center. He teased her clit, until she moaned louder. She was more than ready to take him. He thrust one finger and then another into her. "God...Kit-Kat, you're so wet."

She plunged her fingers into his soft blond hair, holding him to her. "Please…" she begged. "Jamie...please…" She felt a third finger thrust inside her, and felt her muscles start to flutter. She felt her hips start to move with the motion of his fingers. "Oh… God…"

"That's it, baby," he whispered encouragingly. "You know how much I love to see you come apart like this for me." He curled his fingers against her front wall, finding the small spongy section of skin. She gasped with the sensation that his fingers were making. "Just a little bit more, baby." He removed his fingers, flattened his tongue, licking the juices that was coming out of her. He quickly removed his boxers, letting them fall to the floor.

Just as she started trembling and was about to come, Jim pushed his hard member into her, sheathing himself inside her. Kate screamed with pleasure as he moved deeply with every thrust. "Damn Kat… Ugh! Shit, you feel so good around me. You're so fucking tight." He kissed her deeply, groaning into her mouth, as she wrapped her arms and legs around him, matching him movement for movement. He felt her short nails clawing his back. He knew he wasn't going to last long with the way her muscles were milking him. "Holy shit, babe...I'm gonna…" he panted. They were racing towards the edge of nothing and everything. Finally, with one giant thrust, he pushed her over the cliff, sending them both flying off into the stars. He released into her with a groan. The muscles in his arms finally gave out, and he collapsed onto her, his head resting on her heaving chest.

He could hear her heart racing, as she breathed in heavily. Her fingers ran through the damp strands of his hair, pushing it back off his forehead. He picked his head up, gazing down at her and saw her eyes open slowly, a soft smile on her face.

"That was the best birthday present I could have asked for," she murmured, finally able to speak. A few shudders still wracked her body from her climax. "I love you so much, Jamie."

He moved off of her and onto his back. "I love you, too, Kit-Kat. Until the end of time." He got up out of the bed and walked quickly into the bathroom. Kate loved to watch her husband move, the play of his muscles in his back, the tightness of his thighs and legs. _God, how did I get so lucky to have him._ He strode back over to her quickly, and gently spread her legs, cleaning up the mess between her thighs, being careful with her over-stimulated skin. He finished his task and threw the washcloth into the hamper. Then he pulled the covers up and slid in beside her, sitting with his back against the wall. "Do you want more champagne?" He lifted the bottle from the bucket and poured two glasses. He handed her one of them

She nodded, sitting up with her back against the wall next to him. She tucked the sheet under her arms as she took the glass. She took a small sip of the bubbly liquid. "This is really good." She took another sip from her glass, watching as Jim took a drink, his throat muscles working as he swallowed.

"You know," he said, leaning back, "This reminds me of our wedding night."

Kate giggled. "Oh my God, you're right. The villa in Napa." She drained her glass, and handed it to him. "Yeah, that night was fun."

He took her glass and set it along with his on the nightstand. Jim grinned. "Yeah, it was. You wore me out that night."

Kate leaned back more against him. "Hey, you weren't the only one that was worn out. I think the only thing that woke me was the coffee." She yawned suddenly, covering her mouth with her hand.

"You ready for sleep?" he asked her.

She nodded. "Yeah, between the alcohol and the sex, I think I'm done."

"Okay." Jim helped her scoot down into the bed. He laid down on his back with an arm around her, as she curled up beside him, resting her head on his chest, and a hand on his stomach. He smoothed the covers around them as he felt her move a leg over his, so that she was wrapped around him. He heard her sigh, contentedly. She had started to sleep like that ever since he came back from the dead. He loved to have her wrapped around him with their limbs intertwined. "Lights," he called. The room plunged into darkness. "By the way, Spock is working a double shift tomorrow, so we can have all day tomorrow with the kids. That was his other birthday present to you."

"Remind me to thank him, tomorrow," Kate murmured sleepily.

Jim nodded, kissing the top of her head. "I will. Now, sleep little one. Happy birthday, my wife." He brushed the strands of his girl's long hair, making her relax even more against him.

Moments later, all that could be heard from the captain's quarters were the contented breaths from the sated lovers as they slept.

**AN: Well, there it is. I hope you liked Kate's reaction to Jim's surprise birthday party. I couldn't help but put the lemon in there. It's like the characters almost demand it. Please let me know what you think. I'll be emailing Ellie a PG version of this without the lemon. It'll be the fade to black type thing. Thanks for all your support and love. I'll be posting another chapter of "Safe and Sound" early next week or so. Thanks again.**


End file.
